Percy Jackson and the Avengers- ASSEMBLE
by jwynd
Summary: Percy gets a job. Annabeth gets a scholarship. At stark towers ! What will happen when your favorite demigods meet the avengers. Will they clash or will they help each other out. Will the rest of the 7 make an appearance. I do not own the characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel. More update coming soon!
1. Interview

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3fc7bf2437a140a1db67688dde4bf37"Percy POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ef35ab1c2c837be709f96a522cc3034"I was sitting on the couch waiting for my name to be call. I wanted to become a bodyguard for Tony Stark. No, I'm not doing it for the money I'm doing it so I can be close to Annabeth. She took an internship with Tony Stark.I just hoped I would make it. There like forty other guys there. They all looked more buff than me so I knew I didn't really stand a chance but I would do the interview anyway because I wanted to be with Annabeth. I have had other jobs but mostly I just worked at camp so on paper it made me unqualified./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1db52e8f54d84f675b7281750bb9278f""Percy Jackson" a woman said. She had blond hair and freckles. She looked tired like she had been doing this all day. I felt bad for her."follow me". She lead me into a room. The room had Tony Stark and Nick Fury in it. I don't think I was supposed to know his name but Annabeth hacked into JARVIS and had told me all about him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee8bd4d517d7cbde2ab75709166416bf""Are you Percy Jackson" Fury asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ca24d1cde05aead6fb914e5c24acf84""Yeah" I said as I sat down/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd9c7f5e4cfcc88f839ef3daae87e30b""Why do you want this job" he asked but he looked amused because he thought I was span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"just /spana kid. Of course I knew the answer because Annabeth had given me a course on interviews 101./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ec28605195b85d92631505dcdf4ac7b""I have been looking for a job for a while and I have a specific skill set so I thought this would be a great opportunity." I looked at Fury but I couldn't tell if he thought I was lying or not./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b8ce473f948e0656e5799afa814884d""Thank you we will get back to you soon"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31ff93090d2668ade5f7246d9352daf6"Thank you" I said then got out of there because I could feel that I was unwanted. I met Annabeth outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="382cf343bf42fb7640fca158c85bcc6d""How did it go" she said excitedly but I could tell it was fake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b67a467bdf05d4db131bd506d606970e""You tell me I know you hacked JARVIS and that you were watching"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61c9d72eca55164a875cdc7687cb504e""Fine, I was but what do you think happened"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92620f86cc0ec27786503d70d50ffeeb""They thought I sucked didn't they"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db1ef5609f5b59c5db399e427f4cb8a4""Ohhhh, I guess we won't be working together."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fb92db98993cdcab5f070d7e5bb62e7""No, but we will still see each other at school and camp"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a71c11fded0a7276c42b78475c4f12c""Yeah, but still it would be great to work with you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f383d2b12803d5c888356da228ccf28a""Alright we'll just have to wait and see"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efaf6672c8ca98890fcd111d6da2081e""Ok, let's go home"/p 


	2. The decision Annabeth's first day

Tony POV 

"So fury what do you think of Percy Jackson?"

"He has quite a record"

"What do you mean?"

Name: Perseus Achilles Jackson

Age: 18

School: Goode High School

Family:

Mother: Sally Jackson/Blofis

Father: Unknown

Step-Father: Gabe Ugliano (MIA)

Step-Father: Paul Blofis

Places seen: Rome, Greece, NY, Hover Dam

Was kicked out of 6 schools.

Blew up a school bus.

In pre-k strangled a snake

dumped his class into a shark tank

goes to a non-existent summer camp

blew up St. louis arch?

\- "two things, 1) he just sounds like me, and 2) why is his record so short I thought you guys have pages of everyone in the world."

"We do but somehow he has evaded all of our detection and information gathering."

"Is that even possible"

"I've only seen it with a few people, they were all terrorists"

"So I'm guessing we aren't going to hire him" I said sarcastically

"That would be a no" 

Annabeth POV

I got splashed in the face with water and woke up to see the rest of my cabin and Percy shout "wake up sleepyhead."

"I'm up I'm up what do you want."

"You're going to be late for your internship" percy says handing me some clothes "go get dressed we have to leave.

I got changed record fast and decided to skip breakfast. "let's go let's go" I shouted at percy when I called the cab "we have to leave"

"ok, let's go" we ran up the hill and got in the cab

"how do I look"

"you're starting to sound like the aphrodite cabin" Percy joked

"percy I just don't want to look bad on my first day"

" you look great Annabeth like always" I blushed when he said that and looked away. The rest of the ride was perfect silence. "we're here" Percy said when paying the cab driver. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice when the cab stopped. I looked at my watch and was relieved that I was still 5 minutes early.

"We made it, let's go sign in" I said while rushing to the door. Percy followed me up to the front desk where I got my badge and was told to wait on the couch.

"stop being nervous, you'll be fine" Percy said when he noticed I was shaking.

"sorry its just nerves"

"Hello Percy what are you doing here?" a man question when he came from a back door. This man was Tony Stark

"Percy was just dropping me off, hi I'm your new intern Annabeth Chase."

"Oh sry I didn't notice you were together" he said chuckling.

"well I better get going" then he leaned in and whispered greek into my ear "

"yup" I was about to laugh at his reaction but then I heard a scream and looked over to see Percy getting poked with a gun and other men locking the doors and cutting the power. "Percy no" I shouted trying to tell him not to do anything stupid.


	3. Your hired, I think?

Tony POV  
All I heard was scream and Annabeth shouting. Great I have hired a screamer. Then I realised that she was shouting words. Then I saw what she was afraid of. There was about 20 armed gunmen all pointing their gun at different people and one of those people was Percy. "Di immortals" I heard Annabeth say under her breath "can't we get one nice day" That confused me she wasn't even panicking it looked like she was just trying to stop Percy from doing something. I gave up trying to figure out what was happening when my security guards were shot. " Jarvis get me the mark 40."  
" no you're going to hurt more citizens than necessary let me handle this."  
"Annabeth stop" but it was already too late she was attacking the guy closest to us while Percy did the same. They knocked down all of the robbers like they were dominos. Percy and Annabeth worked together like they knew each other's moves. The attackers were in shock. Apparently they weren't expecting any trouble other than the guards. I eventually snapped out of my shock and helped them defeat the attackers.  
When we finished Annabeth started acting and thanking me for saving her boyfriend and I started to believe her. When I started to believe that I had saved her then so did the rest of the crowd. The idea washed over the crowd like a disease until it seemed like the truth. Then Annabeth picked Percy up and they walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow" I shouted over the crowd and tried to walk towards them but I was surrounded by people trying to thank me. Since all my guards were shot I had noone to push them back.

-time skip-

I showed fury the video "I saved them can't you see but for some reason the video is blurry and we can't see anything"

"That's weird I'll have some of my people check it out but it does looked like you saved them plain and simple but now you need to hire a few more guys for your security team. How about you hire Percy I think I would like to keep an eye on him." Fury said but he looked deep in though and wondered how he might fix the problem.

"ok whatever you say boss."

(A/N sorry this chapter is so short. Please like and comment if you want more or else I'll stop the story.

-Catrina Wind, thought child of Artemis and Clint Barton's brother.)


	4. Does nobody have good elevator music?

Percy POV

"Should we tell Chiron" I was worried that Chiron would find out from one of the gods. Chiron always finds out everything. Also every time the mist interferes people try to blame stuff on the demi-gods that are trying to save everyone and Percy would rather Chiron know his side of the story before people manipulate it.

"Yeah we should tell him but try to play our part down and Tony's part up." Annabeth said in reply

-time skip-

"Percy Chiron wants to see you" some camper from the Ares cabin said when he walked by me.

"Why I already told him about the attack."

"No, apparently you have a phone call" When I heard this I ran to the big house. A phone call? Don't get me wrong I've had phone calls before but they were really rare. I normally just got them from my mom or another demi-god or RED ( A/N she will be explained later in the story for all of you non percy jackson fan)

-time skip- at big house-

"Hello this is Percy Jackson"

"Hello this is Tony Stark you got the job."

"Great thanks when do I start"

"tomorrow"

I told Chiron and then ran to the Athena cabin. I saw Annabeth at her desk looking at her computer. "Annabeth" I said as I came up behind her.

"yeah Percy what's up."

"I got the job!"

"what, you got the job this is great..."she didn't get a chance to finish because kissed her. She kissed me back until one of her half-sisters shouted "get a room" and everyone laughed including Annabeth and I.

-time skip-

"Hello my name is Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase. I'm here for Stark's security detail and she is here for his internship." The lady at the front desk didn't even look up from her computer she just pointed to our name tags and said good luck with a smirk.

Before we even had time to think about it we heard"Percy and Annabeth right on time, follow me"  
Tony POV  
I took them to the elevator. When I looked at them I realised that they were like relatives. No it wasn't their appearance it was more of a feeling I got from them so I asked them how they knew each other. Percy told me they were dating and I was surprised. Then I realised what looked the same. It was their eyes. They both have that look that I have only seen from someone who's been in a war.

I finally stopped looking at them when we arrived. They were in for a surprise. I was bringing them to the avenger's tower.

Percy's POV

When Tony brought us to the elevator and closed the doors I immediately looked at annabeth and I knew she was thinking the same thing. Olympus and the Underworld aren't the only ones with bad elevator music.


End file.
